7410 Seconds of Summer
by RainyRain123
Summary: Dia adalah sekotak penuh kejutan dalam hidup Levi yang tenang. Dia adalah perjalanan yang sampai sekarang Levi masih ragu untuk memulai. [au] [teruntuk LastMelodya] #1


**7410 Seconds of Summer**

* * *

 _"Aku mencintainya. Aku masih mencintainya tanpa tahu diri. Aku masih saja jahat, dan kotor, dan aku masih mencintainya, laki-laki_ _berengsek itu. Aku tidak mungkin melupakannya. Aku tidak mungkin. Dia hal paling hebat dalam hidupku yang rusak."_

* * *

Apa yang Farlan pikirkan.

Entahlah, putus Levi sedikit kesal. Mungkin sahabatnya itu merasa kasihan pada punggung lesu wanita berkacamata yang berdiri di bahu kanan jalan ketika mereka lewat. Mungkin sekali Farlan menatap peduli pada tangannya yang kecokelatan yang menyiratkan meminta tumpangan. Dan fakta bahwa truk pikap mereka adalah satu-satunya kendaraan di sepanjang jalan lengang itu, membuatnya menginjak rem seraya turun dari mobil—semua tanpa kompromi dengan Levi.

Farlan menyapa, langsung tembak. "Hei. Naiklah, Nona."

Levi tidak sempat bahkan untuk melihat lewat kaca spion apakah wanita itu ragu-ragu, atau seperti apakah ekspresinya waktu keberuntungan datang padanya. Suara _gedebuk_ samar di bak belakang dan seruan serak membuat Levi bisa membayangkan.

"Wah, trims! Sulit sekali mendapatkan tumpangan akhir-akhir ini."

Farlan, masih tanpa diskusi dengan Levi, bertanya, "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin Lembah Shenandoah akan menyenangkan saat aku masih di sini. Apa masih jauh?"

"Kurang lebih. Kami bisa mengantarmu sampai sedikitnya lima belas kilometer, lalu kau bisa berjalan lagi."

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat, Levi melirik dari sudut mata. "Terima kasih banyak!"

"Sama-sama," dan, tambah Farlan dengan berbisik setelah menutup pintunya, "yah, untunglah dekat dengan rumah." Dia menoleh dan mendapati Levi menatapnya tajam. "Sori, Levi. Kau, ehm, tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Sudah terlambat," dengus Levi pendek.

Dia tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin mencoba. Apa enaknya memberi tumpangan pada orang-orang asing menurut Farlan. Menjajah privasi. Dan ini menyebalkan. Dengar saja itu. Belum lagi lima menit menumpang, wanita di bak belakang tadi menggumam putus-putus, lalu bernyanyi tanpa tahu diri. Levi mengetuk kasar pada rangka bak, dan terbukti efektif. Satu-satunya suara yang keluar kemudian adalah rentetan cicit ketika mobil melompat-lompat melewati jalan terjal. Farlan melirik ke arah Levi setiap lima menit, lengkap dengan ringisan permanen di wajah. Levi mendelik saja. Selewat beberapa pemandangan datar padang rumput, betapa dia berharap memiliki waktu sendiri.

* * *

 _"Kau tidak mau bicara?"_

 _Levi bergeming. Tangannya, yang impulsif mencabuti rumput liar di sekitar kakinya, terasa gatal. Dia tidak ingin memulai ini._

 _"Kupikir kau takut. Ternyata bukan, ya," wanita itu terkekeh. Ada setitik nada sedih dari caranya menertawakan diri sendiri. Dan Levi_ _tidak sedang berkhayal. "Kau membenciku, 'kan?"_

* * *

Rumah mereka tidak cukup menampung satu lagi manusia, petang itu, ketika mereka tiba. Adik Levi melotot penuh protes saat Levi dan Farlan muncul dari pintu depan dan seorang wanita mengikuti dari belakang, tampak sama sekali santai.

"Pulang telat, oke. Dan ... siapa ini?"

"Hanji Zoe. Panggil aku Hanji saja," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Aku suka rumahmu."

"Isabel."

"Aku suka namamu."

Isabel menarik sudut bibirnya ke bawah. "Maaf, tapi aku belum tentu suka padamu."

"Isabel," Farlan memberi nada peringatan dari tempat duduk, tangannya sibuk menuangkan air pada gelas. "Dia tidak serius mengatakan itu, Hanji."

"Aku. Sangat. Serius." Isabel melemparkan tatapan membunuh entah pada siapa.

Wanita itu—hebatnya—tetap tersenyum. "Tapi, aku bisa yakinkan kau, Isabel, kau pasti akan menyukaiku. Kita akan jadi teman baik?"

Levi tidak tinggal lama untuk mendengar percakapan kaku mereka. Dia naik ke atas, menuju kamarnya. Peduli setan dengan sopan santun. Inspirasi datang padanya di antara perjalanannya paling membosankan tadi: Sebuah pohon mati berlatar semak-semak hijau pekat. Levi duduk di depan jendela kamar yang menghadap ke lembah di depan rumah, kertas sketsa tebal di atas meja kecil, dan dia meruncingkan batang karbon terakhir yang dia punya.

Ketika matahari hampir menghilang, Levi melihat sebuah tenda terpasang di halaman, di bawah naungan pohon _yew_ , menghadap ke lembah. Sepertinya tiga orang di bawah sudah sepakat mengenai pembagian tempat. Walau, Levi mendengar tak sengaja, Farlan mengomel pada Isabel dan berkata tentang sesuatu seperti 'Harusnya aku saja yang tidur di luar'. Isabel berseru sesuatu yang kedengarannya seperti 'Tidak, memangnya wanita itu siapa, pacar Farlan?' Levi pura-pura tidak mendengar.

Wanita bernama Hanji tadi keluar dari tendanya tepat saat itu. Dia berdiri diam di hadapan lembah, memunggungi tempat Levi mencuri pandang, melatarbelakangi. Sinar terakhir matahari menyentuh puncak kepalanya, dan Levi mau tidak mau memerhatikan kontras antara lembah yang berwarna hijau-kelabu dengan kepalanya yang emas kecokelatan. Ingatannya membandingkan pemandangan saat ini dengan sketsa yang dia buat. Kematian dan kehidupan. Bedanya, kali ini wanita itu yang hidup. Latar belakangnya mati dengan nuansa suram yang tenang. Levi merapatkan bibir, menjadi satu garis lurus tegas. Tak terbaca.

Wanita itu menuruni lembah sejurus kemudian.

* * *

 _"Seandainya diriku yang d_ _ua puluh_ _tahun bertemu denganmu duluan."_

 _Levi memperhatikan tipuan cahaya yang dibuat api unggun di depan mereka pada sepasang mata cokelat tanah itu._ _Seakan t_ _idak ada_ _kacamata. Hanya ada halimun tipis yang kemudian mengendap, menjadi cair di kelopak matanya_ _, meski sekejap kemudian hilang seolah memang tak pernah ada._

 _"Mungkin aku tidak harus menjadi pencuri kotor dan berengsek untuk sisa hidupku."_

 _Itu bukan gagasannya, tetapi tak ayal pikiran Levi mengembara, menjelajahi dunia 'seandainya' yang mungkin ada di dimensi lain._

 _Dia tidak menyukai itu._

* * *

"Aku tidak suka dia."

"Sudahlah, Isabel. Hanya beberapa hari sampai Hanji selesai dengan persiapannya untuk pergi."

Isabel, yang saat itu tengah menyiapkan meja untuk makan malam (dengan tambahan satu orang), berhenti di tengah jalan. Berkacak pinggang, dia menatap Farlan dengan sengit.

"Oh, berapa hari, memangnya? Berminggu-minggu juga beberapa hari, 'kan? Berbulan-bulan juga!"

"Tidakkah kau kasihan dengannya?"

"Tidak," Isabel, secara harfiah, melempar piring ke atas meja di depan kursi tambahan yang sudah penyok. "Dan aku tidak kasihan padamu juga. Duduk di sini saja kalau kausuka."

Farlan mengacak rambut, menatap Levi dengan pandangan minta tolong.

"Aku tidak ikut campur."

Isabel tertawa kejam. Sedetik kemudian tawanya hilang, karena wanita bernama Hanji itu mengetuk dan masuk dari pintu depan.

Wajah cokelat itu cerah. "Halo. Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu percakapan? Aku bawa banyak permen. Mau?"

Mereka makan malam dengan sedikit canggung. Permen aneka rasa buah dari Hanji teronggok terlupakan.

* * *

 _"Kita mungkin bisa jadi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang benar-benar nyata. Kita mungkin bisa jadi sahabat."_

 _Levi mendecak,_ _menyipitkan matanya._ _"Jangan konyol."_

 _"Tidak? Oke. Kalau begitu rekan. Tidak? Tapi kita mungkin cocok jadi_ partners in crime _. Tidak juga? Ayolah! Aku tidak mungkin senang_ _kalau kita jadi musuh."_

 _"... Terdengar bagus untukku."_

* * *

Kampanye 'kau akan menyukaiku' dimulai tepat keesokan harinya.

"Kau bisa main gitar?"

Levi baru bangun. Di lantai bawah, dia mendengar Isabel berseru setengah bersemangat. Dia hampir lupa nada suara tinggi itu.

"Yep. Mau coba? Aku bisa mengajarkan, walaupun aku tidak akan memainkannya."

Saat Levi berbelok ke kamar mandi, dia mendengar sapaan.

"Kak, dengar. Hanji bisa main gitar! Kau dan Farlan kalah, deh."

Mereka berdua ada di meja makan. Duduk di kursi yang diatur berhadapan, dekat hampir berimpit. Beberapa buku tipis dan perkakas-entah-apa bertebaran di meja, agaknya Hanji tengah mengeluarkan isi tasnya. Tak masalah selama dia bermaksud membereskan. Wajah Isabel lebih ceria dibanding kemarin. Sedikit membuat heran.

"Yang benar? Kakakmu tidak bisa main gitar?"

"Dia tidak bisa apa-apa selain membuat sketsa," ujar Isabel cukup bangga.

"Sungguh? Wah, aku mau melihatnya kalau boleh."

Hanji menatap Levi dengan pandangan seperti campuran antara geli dan kasihan dan penasaran.

"Ayo, kita ke kamarku kalau begitu. Aku menyimpan beberapa sketsanya. Kau bisa ajarkan aku main di sana. Atau membantuku mengecat kuku. Kau punya koleksi warna favoritku."

"Ambillah. Aku tidak pernah memakainya lagi."

"Benar? Asyik!" Isabel berteriak. Semenit kemudian mereka hilang di belakang pintu kamarnya, setelah mengangkut benda-benda yang ternyata perkakas penanda kefemininan. Pikir Levi, pantas saja Isabel takluk. Hari kemarin seperti sejarah ribuan tahun lalu baginya.

Levi masuk kamar mandi dengan agak jengkel. Tawa khas perempuan menggema seharian itu, membuat sarafnya tegang. Hal lain yang terjadi adalah Farlan tidak digencet Isabel lagi, dan mereka berdua dengan tulus menerima Hanji di lingkaran meja makan, meski wanita itu seringnya menolak dan berkata tidak ingin merepotkan. Basa-basi formalitas. Levi menandaskan makannya lebih cepat daripada biasa.

* * *

 _"Tidak. Sungguh. Kupikir kita memang pernah bertemu, aku merasa sudah mengenalmu sebelum ini. Katakan, kau pernah ke Alberta?_ _Di bawah langit berbintang?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kalau Nevada? Hujan meteor dan setermos kopi?"_

 _"Satu-satunya hujan meteor yang pernah kulihat ada di sini."_

" _Lembah Shenandoah?_ "

" _Apa aku lupa atau kau berkata baru akan ke sana waktu kita bertemu?_ "

 _"Hm, iya. Benar. Kunjungan singkat, sebetulnya. Pernikahan tepi laut di Romania?"_

 _"Apa kau gila?"_

 _"Oh, tidak," wanita itu menggeleng penuh arti, "padahal aku sudah yakin. Atau mungkin ... mungkin ada Levi lain di dunia ini. Mungkin_ _dia penjelajah sepertiku juga."_

 _"Dunia akan cepat mati kalau ada orang lain seperti kau."_

 _"Wah! Wah, benar, itu dia. Mungkin Levi yang itu dan Hanji yang itu pernah bertemu juga. Bisa jadi mereka menjelajahi dunia. Ya, 'kan?_ _Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

 _"Konyol. Terdengar mengerikan."_

 _"Terdengar bagus untukku," wanita itu tersenyum simpul. "Kuharap kisah mereka berakhir indah."_

* * *

"Jadi namamu Levi." Seyum lebar itu lagi. "Isabel bilang kau dan Farlan membuka toserba di kota, benar?"

Yang disapa hanya melirik sebentar, kemudian kembali mengayunkan kapaknya pada batang kayu di dekatnya. Tak! Tak! Tak! Seret satu lagi, belah dua, belah empat, potong membujur. Abaikan. Levi berjengit saat menyadari Hanji masih bercokol di sampingnya.

"Aku sudah lihat sketsamu. Dan aku suka. Bisa buatkan aku satu?"

"Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini."

Hanji tertawa riang. "Aku tidak bilang tidak akan bayar."

Levi tidak menjawab lagi. Dia berharap wanita itu tahu diri dan pergi diam-diam kalau lawan bicaranya tidak suka diganggu. Tapi ternyata dia masih ada di sana. Tipe menyebalkan yang paling menyebalkan.

"Aku masih menunggu."

Levi mendongak, kemudian kedatangan Farlan menggagalkan umpatan yang hampir keluar dari mulutnya.

"Hanji, kau di sana."

"Ya. Aku baru mau menyusul," wanita itu mengedip pada Levi lalu berlari melewati Farlan, yang masih tinggal di tempat.

"Aku meminta bantuannya untuk mengecat truk. Mungkin bakal selesai untuk kita bawa kerja besok." Tangannya mengusap leher belakangnya pelan.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

Farlan tertawa. "Kau masih tidak suka padanya?"

"Jangan salahkan aku. Dia memang menyebalkan."

"Tidak selalu, kok. Yah, dia lumayan," Farlan menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu."

Bagus. Sekarang giliran Farlan. Tapi Levi sadar Farlan memang sudah menerima Hanji sejak pertama memberinya tumpangan. Fakta mengerikan. Levi tidak meneruskan pekerjaannya. Dia kembali ke rumah, lalu menyobek lepas selembar kertas sketsa dari bukunya, sketsa yang dibuatnya kemarin dulu. Sketsa hitam-putih lembah dan sorotan lemah matahari, juga sosok siluet yang seperti hantu. Dilipatnya kertas itu berulang kali. Segi-seginya yang tumpul terasa asing di tangannya.

* * *

 _Tapi, indah atau tidak, sebuah kisah adalah sebuah kisah. Sama seperti sungai adalah sungai dan laut adalah laut. Seperti perjalanan_ _adalah perjalanan, betapa pun jauhnya, ketika kaki melangkah maka jarak memanjang dan pemandangan melebar. Seperti cinta_ _adalah segala hal baik dan buruk, penerimaan dan penolakan, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan, tergantung bagaimana membaca sudut_ _pandang._

* * *

"Hei, Bung, kau punya kartu pos?"

Levi menoleh. Pelanggannya berteriak _sok_ kaget.

"Whoa, Levi! Levi, whoa! Aku tidak menyangka kau di sini." Hanji membuat seringai paling lebar sampai Levi bersidekap tak senang. "Yah, sebenarnya aku tahu. Siapa lagi yang seperti kau di sini. Pen—"

"Jadi beli atau tidak?"

"Jadi! Aku ke kantor pos dekat sini tadi, mereka bilang kartu posnya habis. Mungkin ada beberapa yang kau punya."

"Baris kedua dari kanan, rak paling bawah."

"Kau punya satu set kertas surat dan amplop juga, kutebak?"

"Rak ketiga."

"Oke, Sir!"

Farlan keluar dari gudang, matanya membeliak, tapi kemudian dia menyapa Hanji ramah. "Cari apa?"

"Hei, Farlan." Levi tidak bisa melihat Hanji, karena dia berjongkok. Tapi suaranya menggelegar di dalam toko sepi yang hanya diselingi bunyi pendingin ruangan. "Ini. Kartu pos dan beberapa kertas surat."

"Menulis surat ke rumah?"

"Ke salah satu kenalan. Tidak ada rumah yang tetap bagi pengelana sepertiku." Tawa keras sekali. "Aku kedengaran pamer sekali, ya?"

Seorang pria tua masuk dan meminta rokok. Levi membiarkan dirinya mengambil kotak yang tidak jauh darinya dengan lambat, tidak berlebihan, lalu menghitung harganya. Pria itu menatap Levi dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Eh … apa kau jual pisau lipat?"

"Sebentar."

Levi melewati rak di mana Hanji dan Farlan masih mengobrol. Melirik tanpa maksud sama sekali. Hanji melihat kepadanya sambil mengangkat belanjaannya tinggi-tinggi. Berseru semangat tanpa suara. Alis Farlan tertekuk dan bibirnya mengulum aneh, menahan tawa. Sial. Kepala Levi pusing.

"Terima kasih." Saat pria itu keluar Hanji berjalan santai ke arahnya, lalu menghamparkan satu set kertas surat isi dua puluh lembar dan lima kartu pos bergambar acak.

"Aku dapat diskon?"

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Kalau begitu anggap ini mimpi sekarang."

Levi menghela napas. Energinya entah ke mana terkuras. "Berhenti berbelit-belit."

"Aku satu jalan lurus, Levi. Apa kau tidak tahu?"

Senyum Hanji terasa menusuk. Levi memutuskan tidak menanggapi supaya dia cepat pergi. Dia menghitung cepat. Satu kartu pos bergambar langit. Satu kartu pos bergambar pertanian. Satu kartu pos bergambar kebun anggur. Satu kartu pos bergambar kelompok burung camar. Satu kartu pos bergambar rumah di tengah hutan.

Tidak ada prangko.

"Aku sebuah jalan lurus," ulang Hanji dengan mata tidak fokus ke belakang kepala Levi. "Tapi jalan lurus pun bisa saja terjal tanpa bunga."

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak menjawab!" Dia tertawa santai kali ini, kembali seperti semula. "Kau harus berpergian sepertiku suatu saat nanti, Levi. Perjalanan bisa mengubah sudut pandang." Matanya menatap lurus-lurus ke Levi, mengangkat dagu, dia tersenyum tulus. "Beri aku diskon, ya?"

* * *

" _Aku tidak keberatan soal luka. Tapi kadang aku juga tidak bisa mengerti diriku sendiri yang membenci dengan tidak masuk akal. Kau paham rasanya?_ "

 _Keresak hutan di lembah di bawah sana teredam. Suara-suara burung malam mulai terasa jauh, dan angin gersang musim panas menari-nari dengan sulur api. Levi memejamkan mata, diam mematung, membiarkan wanita itu berbicara sesukanya, selama yang dia mau._

" _Kadang aku bisa sangat rasional. Rasanya seperti ketika kau mengemudikan mobil, dan ada jurang di depanmu. Orang waras mana saja pasti bakal menghindarinya. Aku waras, setidaknya menurutku. Tapi kadang aku bertanya 'Bagaimana rasanya kalau…?'. Nah, bagaimana rasanya kalau aku jadi gila sekali. Lalu inilah yang terjadi._ "

 _Wanita itu menarik napas, kemudian tertawa pelan._

" _Aku tidak keberatan soal luka. Tapi kenapa, ya, aku melakukan itu?_ "

* * *

Hanji mencegatnya di teras rumah.

"Kautahu perasaan mereka, 'kan?"

"Tentang?"

Hanji menyikut rusuknya. "Ah, kau pasti tahulah."

"Apa?"

Hanji sok akrab lagi dengan memutar bola matanya. "Isabel suka Farlan. Dan bagiku, Farlan juga begitu."

" _Yeah_."

Hanji menatapnya selama sepuluh detik. "Suka, lho, suka. Kau mengerti, 'kan, apa yang kumaksud?"

"Aku bukan idiot."

"Syukurlah kau bukan."

Mereka berada di teras lebih lama dari yang Levi inginkan. Di dekat tenda Hanji, Isabel sedang menaruh besi pemanggang, dan Farlan menyusun kayu bakar. Levi bisa melihat dengan jelas. Seperti yang selama ini dia lakukan. Isabel tertawa, tapi ada kesan lembut saat dia memandang Farlan. Farlan mengatakan sesuatu, dan tatapan sejenis muncul di matanya. Itu memang sudah beberapa lamanya terjadi. Levi memang bukan idiot.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tinggal sendirian. Secara teknis, kau _roda ketiga_. Benar, bukan? Seingatku begitu ungkapannya. Aku senang melihat dua orang yang saling menyukai berakhir bersama." Hanji menoleh dan menyambar pemantik yang dari tadi Levi genggam. "Jadi, jangan ganggu mereka melebihi seharusnya, 'Kakak'."

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Soalnya, aku sering melihat para kakak yang menjadi kesal melihat adiknya dekat dengan seseorang. Kau termasuk?"

"Bukan. Urusanmu."

"Okelah. Ha! Tapi, tahu tidak? Sekarang, yang tersisa adalah kau dan aku. Menurutmu bakal ada kisah romantis di antara kita, eh?"

Levi merasa asam lambungnya naik ke tenggorokan. "Jangan bikin aku mual, sialan."

Hanji tertawa sinis, lalu menyusul dua orang yang sedang menyiapkan barbekyu di sana. "Untunglah kau merasa begitu, karena—iiih, aku juga mual!"

Ya Tuhan, itu bayangan yang mengerikan. Levi masih merasa tak enak perut. Dia bertanya-tanya, betapa menakutkannya pikiran perempuan. Seperti Isabel, yang menemuinya di garasi tadi pagi, saat Levi sedang memperbaiki truk. Dan tanpa angin atau hujan, dia berkata:

"Aku tidak merencanakannya, tapi aku suka Hanji."

Levi menghela napas, merasa kewalahan. "Kau pernah bilang membencinya setengah mati."

Isabel gelagapan dan berusaha tersenyum untuk menyembunyikannya. "Aku tidak serius, kok. Aku hanya sedang datang bulan kemarin. Aku memang suka dia."

"Kalau begitu selamat berjuang mendapatkannya."

"Kautahu bukan itu, Kak. Dia tahu macam-macam lelucon, tahu film bagus, dan tahu caranya bercakap. Aku suka _dia_ menjadi kakakku."

Levi menatap adik angkatnya itu sebentar, lalu kembali berkutat dengan radiator. Isabel mendecak.

"Mengerti? Aku lebih suka dia daripada wanita yang sering datang ke sini itu."

"Yang mana?" tanya Levi tak acuh.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kalau kakak setuju denganku, kubalikkan kata-kata kakak tadi, 'Selamat berjuang mendapatkannya'. Oke?"

"Kau keracunan apa, sih."

Isabel mengerang kesal dan membanting pintu. Levi bahkan terlalu terkesiap untuk balas menasihati. Terserah, pikirnya. Mungkin Hanji sudah berhasil menyebarkan virus aneh—mengerikan, mematikan—di rumah ini.

Lihat saja itu. Tiba-tiba saja Hanji mengambil tempat Levi di antara Farlan dan Isabel. Tiba-tiba saja Isabel jadi penurut pada orang lain, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasa. Tiba-tiba saja Farlan jadi sangat humoris dan bisa menghidupkan percakapan. Tiba-tiba saja Levi muak dan lelah. Soalnya, tiba-tiba saja, di tengah suasana damai yang biasa mereka lalui bertiga, Levi mau tak mau menyadari keberadaan Hanji. Seperti caranya tertawa, atau kebiasaannya menuruni lembah di depan rumah, atau kesukaannya menjelajah hutan kecil di dekat sana, atau kegemarannya memecahkan teka-teki silang, atau racauannya yang sering tidak jelas. Enam hari penuh.

Jangan tanya bagaimana Levi bisa berpikir begitu. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu.

* * *

 _Levi tidak dapat mengerti dorongan dari dalam dirinya untuk mendekati wanita itu. Bukan cuma duduk disampingnya di depan api unggun. Tapi masuk ke pikirannya, mengetahui masa lalunya, mengorek lukanya, mempelajarinya seperti peta; seperti buku sejarah, dan dia harap dia mengerti alasan mengapa tawa Hanji menggelitik otaknya._

 _Tapi wanita itu ingin menghilang. Pergi. Tersesat. Tidak ditemukan. Selamanya berkelana di bawah anonim, tanpa teman_ _. Melupakan, terlupakan._

 _Harusnya Levi_ bisa _mengerti._

* * *

Mungkin langkah dan gerakannya terlalu pelan; mungkin suara tawa dan obrolan di dalam tenda itu menimbun bunyi kelontangan ribut ketika Levi dan Farlan menaikkan kardus-kardus berisi ke atas truk yang terparkir bebas di dekat situ; mungkin kombinasi antara keduanya. Yang mana pun itu, Levi sebenarnya tidak berencana menguping.

Tapi terdengar juga olehnya samar-samar suara Isabel, "Kau melakukan perjalanan ini karena satu lirik lagu?!"

Levi tidak tahu apakah Farlan juga mendengarnya di antara kesibukan mereka mempersiapkan barang-barang. Ekspresi sahabatnya itu tak terbaca. Dan semakin lama, suara dua perempuan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

"Itu. Dan satu hal lain."

"Oh. Apa?"

"Aku melarikan diri dari seorang pria."

Terdengar Isabel terkesiap. "Pria? Pria seperti apa?"

Kekeh singkat bernada aneh. Levi bisa membayangkan wajah Hanji saat menjawab, "Pria yang sudah berkeluarga."

Saat itu Farlan menjatuhkan kotak stok berisi sikat gigi. Wajahnya jadi kikuk dan merah. Mungkinkah? "Maaf, Levi. Ada batu. Aku tidak lihat."

Levi menggumamkan sesuatu. Dibantunya Farlan memungut benda-benda yang berserakan itu. Mereka melakukannya dengan cepat, sampai suasana hening itu dipecah dengan bisikan Hanji.

"Ya. Kau mau dengar ceritanya?"

"Mau!" Isabel berseru tertahan.

"Oke, kita mulai dari mana ...," Levi membayangkan wanita berambut cokelat itu mengetukkan jarinya pada dagu, "Aku baru dua puluh waktu mengenalnya. Dia seniorku di kampus yang hampir lulus. Dia baik dan ramah. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia bisa menyadari keberadaanku."

Terdengar helaan napas. Kemudian seseorang berbisik lagi.

"Dia membuatku menyukai banyak hal. Aku tidak ingin menyimpulkan semuanya dengan kata klise dan sampah seperti cinta. Ini kisah yang keras, dan nyata. Dan ... dan," helaan napas lagi. "Ketika dia lulus, aku membuatnya berjanji mengajakku bertualang. Dia setuju. Kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, sampai aku lulus dan mendapat pekerjaan. Tanpa aku tahu, dia sudah jadi ayah saat itu."

Isabel membisikkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Levi tangkap karena terlalu cepat.

"Tidak, tidak! Malah sebaliknya. Istrinya cantik sekali! Dan baik. Lalu aku berkata pada diriku, Hanji Zoe, kau bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dia. Mereka punya seorang putri, gadis cilik cantik yang memanggilku bibi. Bertiga, mereka seperti rancangan masa depan yang cerah. Seperti foto yang sempurna. Tertawa senang di depanku tanpa peduli bagaimana aku harus bereaksi. Tapi aku tertawa juga. Siapa yang tidak akan, lagi pula.

"Sebetulnya aku bermaksud melupakannya, senior itu. Aku sedang setengah jalan menghapusnya, saat dia datang lagi dan memintaku tinggal. Mudah baginya. Mudah baginya meminta seluruh hidupku. Dan kuberikan semuanya tanpa perlu bertanya."

"Apa kau bodoh?!"

"Ssh! Pelankan suaramu." Suara-suara gerakan di dalam tenda. "Ya, aku memang bodoh. Tapi, begitulah. Untungnya fase bodoh itu sudah kulewati."

"Lalu?" tanya Isabel gusar.

Sunyi sebentar, kemudian Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Lalu kami ketahuan. Rasanya seperti melodrama murahan, sih. Tidak mencengangkan. Aku dijauhi semua orang. Dia kembali pada keluarganya, dan aku pergi bertualang sendiri. Aku tidak punya muka bertemu lagi dengan orang-orang yang pernah mengenalku dulu. Begitulah. Tamat."

Tidak terdengar apa-apa untuk waktu yang lama.

Akhirnya Isabel berbisik pelan, "Kau bisa menuntutnya, kautahu."

"Lho! Tidak, ah. Itu kesalahan kami berdua. Tidak ada yang bisa diulang. Kami sama-sama jahat." Terdengar satu dehaman tegas, "Lagi pula karena itu, aku jadi bisa menjelajah. Keluar dari zona nyamanku—atau malah menuju ke zona nyamanku, ya? Aku bertemu orang asing, aku mendengar kisah, aku menikmati hidup. Hal-hal yang patut disyukuri sebelum mengenalnya."

"Wow. Jadi itu alasanmu."

"Bukan alasan bagus, ya, sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana caramu melupakannya?"

Hanji tidak menjawab.

Selama beberapa menit yang hening itu tidak ada suara yang terdengar lagi. Levi menatap Farlan yang balas menatapnya. Sikat gigi-sikat gigi itu sudah semuanya terkumpul dari tadi. Mereka berdua juga diam. Tanpa kalimat, mengangkut kardus yang tersisa hingga datang malam. Petik gitar mengudara, canggung, milik tangan Isabel. Kali ini mereka berhati-hati agar tidak bersuara.

* * *

 _[Sebab, kenyataannya, Hanji tidak bisa melupakan. Dia hanya lari, terus lari, terusss_ — _sampai dia tidak tahu apa alasannya melarikan_ _diri.]_

* * *

[Malam itu, malam yang dingin dan panjang itu, Hanji mengundang Levi untuk duduk di depan api unggun yang dia nyalakan. Levi tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya, sebab terlalu banyak yang dikatakan lewat tatapannya.

"Aku tahu kau menguping tadi."

Levi menggeritkan gigi, mencari alasan memungkinkan, sampai dilihatnya Hanji tersenyum sendu.

"Tidak apa. Jadi mudah sekarang. Duduklah. Aku ingin bercerita."

Dan berceritalah dia.]

* * *

 _Dari_ _delapan_ _hari pertemuan singkat mereka;_ _delapan_ _hari penuh hal-hal invalid;_ _delapan_ _hari yang tak biasa;_ _delapan_ _hari_ — _mengenal, berbincang,_ _mendiamkan, bersikap buruk, mengabaikan, merasa kesal, menerka-nerka, mencoba memahami, merasa terbiasa_ — _dengan Hanji._

 _(Harusnya)_ _Levi (_ _bisa)_ _mengerti._

* * *

Isabel yang pertama mengetahuinya.

"Dia tidak ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

Kemungkinannya sesaat setelah fajar. Hanji meninggalkan gitar akustiknya, dan sekantong penuh permen untuk Isabel, juga beberapa lembar uang tunai: _Untuk kebaikan kalian_ , tulisnya di kertas pembungkus. Gadis berambut merah itu menatap kosong pada lembah di bawah sana, persis seperti Hanji kemarin malam, kemarin dulu, dan kemarin lagi. Farlan melirik Levi singkat lalu mengikuti pandangan Isabel, berharap bisa melihat sosok yang berjalan di antar batu terjal. Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Dia tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal."

"Tidak apa, Isabel."

"Aku bahkan belum menisik kaus kakinya."

"Tidak apa."

"Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi dengannya?"

Levi mengabaikan mereka. Pikirannya sendiri sulit dipahami. Terbagi antara rasa senang yang ganjil, dan rasa sesal yang asing, dia melangkahkan kaki ke tanah gundul di halaman tempat delapan hari lalu Hanji memasang tendanya. Api unggun semalam sudah habis tak bersisa.

* * *

 _"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku bicara, Levi."_

 _"Aku melakukannya tidak secara sukarela."_

 _"Tetap saja," wanita itu tersenyum dengan matanya. "Pasti sulit berbicara denganku padahal kau membenciku."_

 _"Dari awal kau memang merepotkan."_

 _"He-he. Oh, iya._ _Aku selalu ingin mengatakan ini._ _Senang bertemu denganmu," dia menjabat tangan Levi_ _pelan_ _. "Aku tidak tahu apa pernah mengatakannya, bahkan di_ _kehidupan yang lain_ — _jika ada. Tapi aku_ _ingin kautahu, entah bagaimana, aku senang_ _mengenalmu."_

 _"Jangan cengeng di depanku."_

 _Wanita itu menggeleng. Dan ke mana saja Levi selama ini, karena baru melihat rambut yang dikuncir tinggi itu begitu cokelat. Seperti_ _bulu elang. Juga mata yang cerdas dan lugas itu. Juga senyumnya yang sedikit sedih itu._

 _"Ingat aku selalu, ya."_

* * *

Dia adalah jalur keperakan anak sungai di bawah hujan sinar bulan.

Dia adalah birunya langit tanpa awan, kelabunya kabut sesaat sebelum matahari muncul. Dia adalah hijau—hijau—hijau. Dia adalah cat kuning yang memerciki truk merah mereka. Dia adalah debu yang menyaput emas pekat. Dia adalah sekotak penuh kejutan dalam hidup Levi yang tenang.

Dia adalah tawa lepas, tatapan penuh penyesalan. Dia adalah radio tua yang Levi harap tidak rusak dan berakhir di toko loak. Dia adalah gitar miliknya, terkatung-katung di bahu tanpa pernah dimainkan. Dia adalah lagu sumbang yang dikenal telinga yang lelah. Dia adalah perjalanan yang sampai sekarang Levi masih ragu untuk memulai. Dia adalah misteri, layaknya perputaran waktu.

Dia adalah 7.410 detik mereka bersama.

Dia menghilang tanpa kata. Tapi Levi cukup bisa membayangkan bahu sok tegar itu menyandang ransel berat, berjalan perlahan menuruni lereng sambil menendang kerikil-kerikil dengan sengaja, supaya pecah keheningan malam. Levi hampir bisa melihat sosoknya yang tidak stabil itu sampai di jalan raya. Tangan kecokelatannya terangkat, menyiratkan meminta tumpangan.

Dan di suatu tempat—mungkin setengah dunia jauhnya, atau barangkali hanya beberapa mil saja—seseorang menyambut tangan itu, dan suara tawanya akan terdengar lagi memenuhi udara.

* * *

 _._

[bagian 1 dari If We Were A Season—selesai]

 _Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil dari karya ini. Terima kasih telah membaca._

 _Teruntuk **Hidya** : __H_ _appy birthday! thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful existence :")_ _cerita_ _ini gak ada apa-apanya dibanding apa yang sudah hidya beri untuk saya. walau banyak kekurangannya, tapi semoga suka :")_


End file.
